oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blumberg Lupin
| occupation = (Former); Underworld Emperor | residence = | alias = "Arch Thief Prometheus" (アーチュ・シーフ・プロミシイアス, Aachu Shiifu Puromishiasu) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 34 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 24th | height = 8 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Seto Seto no Mi | dfename = Theft Theft Fruit | dfmeaning = King of Thieves | dftype = Paramecia }} Blumberg Lupin(ブロッムバーグ・ルーピン, Buromubaagu Ruupin), also known as "Arch Thief Prometheus"(アーチュ・シーフ・プロミシイアス, Aachu Shiifu Puromishiasu), in the underworld, is the ruler of the island of Zaimera in the new world. He was a former pirate and is still an underworld emperor but always kept the personalities separate. No one in the world knows that Lupin and Prometheus are one in the same. He sailed as the captain of the Theif Pirates for some time, making a name for himself as the champion of the thieves guild in the underworld, the very place he secretly ran. Lupin ate the Settou Settou no Mi, making him a Theft Human. History Early Life Appearance Lupin was always an interesting looking person. Even as a child his orange hair and purple eyes were a bit abnormal. Especially considering that both of his parents were blond and green eyed. This was actually the reason his father left his mother, thinking she cheated on him. In reality though they both just had the recessive genes for orange hair and purple eyes. As he grew he filled into his body nicely, becoming quite the eye catcher. Not for love of course but for suspicion. His purple eyes were mysterious and shifty, the color of toxins. His hair was orange and chaotic, like an open fire on his skull. After he became a pirate he also decked his face out with some style. Lupin wears three silver earrings on each ear and has a tattoo of a blue teardrop under his left eye. He also wears purple makeup around his eyes to bring them out. In his words people already think they're toxic, so why not make them more poisonous. Lupin wears odd clothes as well, only bringing out his normally odd looks. He wears a purple and black checkered vest with a coat resting on his shoulder, the coat is purple on the outside and red on the inside. Under the vest is a white long sleeve shirt and around his neck a yellow bow tie. Below that he wears puffy black shorts with purple diamonds on the side. He also wears black and white boots that curl at the end like a harlequins would. When Lupin is disguised as Prometheus his appearance drastically changes. He wears long flowing white robes, much like a desert nomad would. He also wears a cloth wrap hat around his head leaving only his eyes on display. Over his eyes though eh wears a brown mask with two pieces of carved yellow glass over his eyes. Under his robes he wears a heavy metal covering that he steals the weight of constantly, making it completely light and un-encumbering. He wears a cloth belt around his waist with a gold emblem representing the thieves guild where the buckle would be. He wears leather wrappings around his forearms and on his shoulders lie two masks that act as pauldrons. He also wears lightweight white pants with the same metal he uses on his upper body under them. His shoes are brown leather and muffled for completely silent movement. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Devil Fruit The Theft Theft Fruit is a devil fruit that allows the user to steal just about anything from living or non-living things. This can range from something like their friction to something like their memories. This ability is extremely versatile and the amount of situations it can be used in is astonishing. The major strengths of this fruit is its ability to steal various properties, aspects or other things from anything. This is extremely useful in many situations. In sneaking around the user can remove the properties that causes them to make sound from themselves to make them completely silent. They can also remove the sight of people to allow them to sneak by unnoticed. In more combat oriented situations they can steal the skill that someone has with a sword, taking it for themselves. This also extends to things such as powers or special skills. The user is capable of affecting anything in a 30 foot radius around them. The weaknesses of this fruit are that though it can steal anything it is not forever. In the case of most things the user can keep it for a maximum of ten minutes before it is returned to whoever they took it from. In the case of skills or powers that people have they can steal the ability to use them but the original user can still also use them. The only time this does not apply is when whoever the skill was taken from is at near death. In the case of something such as a memory being taken if it is stored within an object that can retain it will not return until the said object is broken. In the case of a power unless it sorted within a fruit the ability to harness it will be taken away from the user after ten minutes. The user is also only able to steal one thing at a time from someone. The standard devil fruit weaknesses apply. Haki Busoshoku Haki Lupin is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Lupin can also extend his haki to his weapons or his own devil fruit. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Lupin is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. He can also extend his haki to his weapon, giving it a black coloring and the ability to hit logia users. *'Busoshoku: Unka': During his training Lupin created many techniques to aid him in his quest to become the ultimate thief. This technique allows him to create an invisible armor around himself that also makes him invisible. Only users of Kenbunshoku haki would be able to sense him or see his movements, making his attacks on anyone besides strong pirates and marines almost 100% successful. *'Busoshoku: Hei': Kenbunshoku Haki Lupin is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Wynn can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Lupin uses this power to scope out guards that are possibly concealed or out of his vision when robbing places. He is also capable predicting his enemies movements to a degree. Using this he can stay close in sword fights without the need to back off. Tools Ship Quotes Trivia *His name in the underworld comes from the first thief, Prometheus, who stole fire from the gods in greek mythology. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Underworld Emperors Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users